


A Kilómetros De Aquí, Tú Tan Lejos De Mí

by alwaysbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, au muy au, no sé de donde vino esto pero bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbrave/pseuds/alwaysbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no conoce a Louis, y Louis tampoco conoce a Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kilómetros De Aquí, Tú Tan Lejos De Mí

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me vino de un momento a otro y bueno, terminó así. Me disculpo por lo extraño y corto.

Sí, sí. Todo el mundo habla sobre Harry Styles, puedes preguntarle a cualquier chica de 14 años y no tardará, sin repetir ni equivocarse, en decirte a qué se dedica, qué edad tiene, dónde vive, cuál es su comida favorita, sus malos hábitos, el color de su cepillo de dientes y hasta el nombre de su gato. Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Styles. Miles han caído bajo su encanto y otros pocos pagarían por su rizado cabello y aquella sonrisa eterna que tanto lo caracteriza. Sí, es eso básicamente todo lo que piensa la mayoría, pero, ¿Qué piensa un chico que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y que ni siquiera habla su mismo idioma? ¿Qué piensa un chico que está irremediablemente enamorado de una persona que no sabe ni de su existencia?

Louis Tomlinson. 21 años. Estudiante de Drama. Centro de atención y con miles de amigos a su haber. Todo al parecer va bien en la vida del “Gran Tommo”, todos pueden ver eso. ¿Pero realmente pueden ver al verdadero Louis? ¿Nadie se pregunta por qué durante el último año ha estado más tranquilo de lo normal? ¿Por qué sus silencios son más prolongados? ¿O por qué sonríe a la pantalla de su móvil sin razón alguna? Bueno, lo han hecho, pero al preguntar “¿Estás bien?” es más fácil aceptar un “sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado” que continuar con un “no, no lo estás, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?”. La gente en general no siempre quiere ayudar, solo aparenta estar preocupada para sentirse mejor persona.

Todo en la vida de Louis, y lo que al parecer importa de verdad, está bien. Tiene una familia que siempre lo ha apoyado, hermanas que ama y lo aman enormemente, la posibilidad de estudiar en la universidad, todo lo que cualquier mortal de su edad desearía, Louis lo tiene y está agradecido por ello. Pero hay algo más que tiene Louis y que le gustaría no tener. Algo que lo molesta constantemente: Soledad. Está rodeado de gente siempre, pero siente un vacío en su vida que no es capaz de llenar con nada, ha tratado, de verdad, pero no puede. Está bien, lo reconoce, si hay algo que lo hace sentirse un poco menos solo, pero lo considera tan patético que no está dispuesto a revelarlo. No quiere decirle a nadie que sonríe a la pantalla de su móvil por una imagen que ni siquiera tomó él, no quiere decir que solo un tweet lo ha hecho reír hasta que su garganta dolió cuando se dio un descanso después de una dura tarde de estudio solo en su departamento. No quiere decir que está completamente enamorado de alguien que está a miles de kilómetros de él y que desconoce por completo su existencia. Louis está enamorado de Harry Styles. Del grandioso, maravilloso y hermoso Harry Styles (algo que nunca confesará tampoco que así es como lo llama cuando está solo), es algo tonto, ¿Verdad? Patético, en realidad, como él lo piensa. Pero hay algo en Harry que nadie más tiene, no es posible describirlo en una canción, tampoco en un poema y ni siquiera a través de una escena llena de emociones. Louis ama todo de Harry, él sabe que lo está idealizando, pero sus ojos no ven más que la perfección en aquel chico. Ojos verdes que por más que ha buscado un nombre para ese color aun no sabe cómo llamarlo, después de tardes enteras de pasar foto tras foto, solo ha llegado a concluir que no pueden ser más oscuros que el verde botella y más claros que las hojas de los arboles que rodean el campus de su universidad. Y ¡oh si!, todos aman sus rizos, pero ¿Hay alguien que se pregunte, aparte de él, si son tan suaves como lo parecen? ¿O si huelen a madera seca combinado con el suave olor del champú como Louis suele imaginarlo cuando, cada vez y como siempre, Harry los acomoda en su tan usual movimiento?, su voz, perdición de Louis, ¿Qué tan grave será en la mañana cuando Harry se despierta? Y sus labios, ¿Serán tan suaves como se ven sus manos? ¿Se sentirán cálidos y flexibles contra los suyos? Okay, esa línea de pensamiento debería quedar ahí, no es que Louis no lo haya pensado una infinidad de veces antes, es solo que no será agradable cuando abra sus ojos y se encuentre solo en su desordenado piso.

Pero hay algo más, algo que realmente hizo caer en el amor a Louis con Harry, algo que no todo el mundo se detiene a ver. Louis ama la manera de ser de Harry, su personalidad y su forma de pensar. ¿Es que nadie más se da cuenta que es la persona más paciente y amable en el mundo? Que a pesar de estar todo el tiempo asediado por fans y paps siempre tiene una sonrisa para ellas y una buena disponibilidad para ellos, ¿Nadie en serio, se ha dado cuenta que no específica género cuando le preguntan que busca en una potencial “novia” y que a pesar de tener fama de mujeriego jamás se ha referido mal hacia una chica?

Todo lo anterior llena un poco ese gran vacío en la vida de Louis, a veces de forma prolongada, otra por segundos, pero lo hace, Harry lo hace. Y Louis lo sabe, sabe que es imposible estar algún día con Harry, sabe que nunca sus labios estarán junto a los de él, que sus manos nunca se entrelazarán, que nunca se encontrará sostenido por aquellos largos brazos y que nunca sentirá grandes manos por su espalda. Pero no puede evitarlo, tiene una imaginación que siempre corre a mil por hora, y ¿si soñar es gratis?, ¿Por qué privarse de ello? ¿Porqué no imaginarse deslizar la punta de los dedos por aquel gran tatuaje de mariposa sobre el estómago de Harry? ¿Porqué no imaginarse dejando mordidas de amor en el cuello del rizado y uñas arañando su espalda mientras siente a Harry adentrarse en él? ¿Por qué no imaginarse despertando siendo la cuchara más pequeña y sintiendo aliento y gruesos labios cepillando su cuello mientras la luz se filtra a través de la ventana?

Lo que realmente duele no es el poder imaginarlo, si no volver a la realidad porque todo queda ahí, todo queda en sueños y deseos. Louis es consciente de ello y sabe que no es sano.

Pero él cree en algo; cree en el destino y en los planes que este tiene para él, y a pesar de sentir que éste conspira en su contra ahora, sabe que algún día, y cuando menos se lo espere, este jugará de su lado y las cosas mejorarán y la soledad y el vacío se irán. Tiene fe en que el amor tocará su puerta; tal vez nunca será un chico de cabello rizado y mejillas con hermosos y profundos hoyuelos, pero espera que aquella persona sea alguien que lo haga sentir, soñar y desear de la misma manera que lo hace el muy lejano Harry Styles. 

END

—


End file.
